-FBC: Imperial News- War News 30
War News Victory in Mosulad After many months of bloody, brutal and inhumane conditions in the now ruined city of Mosulad, the allied forces led by Prince Albert Frederick have managed - thanks to reinforcements from the allied forces in the Islamic Republic - to conquer Mosulad once and for all. Over 80,000 allied soldiers, however, have lost their lives or seriously injuried. The losses on the enemy's side are estimated to be just as high if not higher. The conquest of the second largest city in the Democratic Republic of Draaz is a crushing defeat for the Islamic League as their only fortress is now the Draazian capital city of Deddah. Allied forces, mainly based from the Islamic Republic, are already on direct course against the capital and thus the end of the Islamic League. The Red Federation has also suffered a lot with the loss of Mosulad, as a large proportion of the federation's forces on the continent were destroyed in this major battle. Far East Under the guise of popular and democratic principles, the Red Federation has begun a major political reestablishment of the community in the Lantru Region and the Ouruian Peninsula, now called East Ouruland. The Red Federation has announced that it will commence a referendum in both "zones" that will determine whether the people want to stay in the United Kingdom of Cantonos or the Republic of Ouruland, respectively - the same has been prepared in the Cantonosian "controlled" Ouruland, West Ouruland, which, according to the Peace Treaty, was decided. However, it is clear that the Red Federation does not intend to allow other political parties and groups than socialist and communist to conduct election campaign in Lantru and East Ouruland - and, on the other hand, nothing indicate that West Ouruland will follow the Red Federation. Therefore, the lines have already been laid, and only a few weeks after the peace. In addition, there is also no indication that Cantonos and Crotano will disarm their armed forces. Moreover, the Cantonosian and Crotanosian are currently very "damaged" and long from being able to fight a war to its full potential. However, peace is still present, ass the morale and will of war in both Cantonos and Crotanos are almost absent. FUC The allied forces' long efforts in the Free United Cities are finally reaching the end of the road. The first allied forces have managed to fight through the suburbs and from the north and west to the capital of Al Mekka. Slowly but surely, the allied forces are surrounding the city and the remaining forces of the Red Federation and their Areebian friends. However, the costs have been high, both military and civilian after long and all-destructive battles and bombings by artillery and air force. The liberation of the Free United Cities has proved to be a very devastating and harmful war for the Free United Cities and its people. The allied forces have, to a surprise, led a forceful warfare on the enemy soldiers, which has also cost the civilian population a great deal. Nevertheless, much suggests that Al Mekka will be conquered by New Year. Successful assassination in Panice In the Jaharian capital of Panice, the Jaharian Resistance Movement jointly with the Jaharian Exile Army managed to kill the leading general in the country, Demidov Vladimir. In addition to this significant assassination, the Jaharian Resistance Movement also managed to carry out five major terrorist attacks on Bolnomian interests in the city. The Jaharian Resistance Movement has recently managed to take control with some areas in the southern and western regions from which the movement has attacked forces and interests of the Islamic League and the Red Federation. (Note to Government: The Jaharian Resistance Movement has requested military assistance, perhaps the creation of a new front line in Jaharnum). Peace! More and more citizens in Falleentium and other member states of the Nilira Alliance have begun to express dissatisfaction with the long war as well as the enormous human and economic costs. Even though support for the war is still high, support has fallen in recent year. Although the popular support for the war cabinet is still significant, then the will for the continuing of war is going back - and this also due to the fear of nuclear weapons. More and more people are still fearing a nuclear attack from the Red Federation despite the fact that the federation has not shown any signs of using it again - or even having the resources for it. Nevertheless, the support for the war decrease the longer it lasts.And while the government is in a hurry to calm down the population, many are still afraid of the nuclear weapon's destruction. And while the governments of the four major military forces: Falleentium, Verzarent, Arum and the Straits have decided to continue the war, more and more political groups and movements from the different member states have begun to express the wish for a conclusion to the war. Category:Historical Battles Category:Trailblazing Operations in Islamic League Front